Give me Everything
by TheoneandonlyRuki
Summary: When a girl gets kidnapped outside a club, Marty's past comes back to haunt him. He must now bring back an alias that he would rather regret creating...or reliving. Deeks/OC and rated T for later chapters.
1. Give Me Everything Tonight

**So, its my first NCIS : LA fic. Please be gentle. *innocent eyes* Right now, this is the lead in to the actual case. Writing that out will be fun indeed. Song that is in italics is "Give me Everything" by Pitbull ft Ne-Yo, do not own the song or the characters of NCIS : LA. Only ones i own are the created characters and the club name. Oh, and one final thing, this will be song fic centric in some chapters...those that call for it. Welp, enjoy the reading, feel free to leave me awesome feedback. Its the one way that helps me get better. -Ruki Chan**

The Los Angeles party scene was always hopping. People were going in and out of clubs all over the town, and it was a common scene at 2:17 on a Friday morning. At Club Jasmine, a young girl, in her early twenties was seen walking in alone. She never got carded, never even had to stop at the door and the long line that was outside. Must have meant she was a VIP, but no one knew because she was in the crowd of crazy dancers and party goers before anyone had a chance to stop and ask her.

_Grab somebody sexy_

_Tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything_

_Tonight_

She was dancing her way to the bar, quickly grabbing a mint mojito and then back out to the dance floor. She was drinking and dancing, enjoying the scene and moved her body to the beat. This was typical however of every single person in this club. One thing was different between her and the others.

She was being watched.

After about an hour of drinks and dancing, the girl made her way back outside the club. Rather fast for a young party animal. The drinks were seriously affecting her judgement. At this time, there was no one outside, as the line had come in and bouncers were through the door by three. The girl reached in her purse, getting ready to get a cab when from behind someone had grabbed her. She screamed, but it was silenced fast by the cloth on her face. She went limp in the arms of her assailant. The slam of a car trunk and screeching of tires were the last things that shown anyone was around...except the purse that was dropped and ID inside.


	2. Hangovers and the Past

Marty had just walked into ops with a massive headache. It was as if everything around him had been amplified at least ten times in his head.

_***THUD!***_

Make that twenty times in his head. He grabbed his nose as he made his way to his desk and sat down slowly. He put his head on the desk, arms covering his face when Callen and Sam came walking in, a smirk across their faces. Sam was the first to speak up.

"Oh I have seen that look before. He hasn't shaven, hasn't done his hair and came in wearing the same thing he wore yesterday. Which means..."

"Once again he partied too hard."

Callen chuckled right after he spoke up. The moan from Deeks meant that, once again, they were right. Callen just gently patted him on the shoulder.

"If Hetty sees you like this...again for the third time in three weeks, you are so going to be in trouble."

"Trouble for what exactly Mr. Callen?"

The two men froze, Sam and Callen thinking they might get into trouble for picking on their partner. However, she walked right past them and to Marty. She stood at the desk as the hung over man looked up. The look on her face said it all and Marty just shook his head. All at once, a loud whistle pierced through the air, ringing out in the head of Deeks. Eric looked down at the man specifically.

"Hey Deeks, this one may be up your alley."

Deeks gave a puzzled look as everyone made their way upstairs. Once in the ops center. Deeks had froze in the doorway as Eric ran down the case.

"Amber Dobson. 25, daughter to Petty Officer First Class Jeremy Dobson. She was at a local club when she was taken, abducted by an unknown person in the parking lot."

"Any ID confirmation on Amber to know that she was missing?"

Marty walked up to the screen. This couldn't be happening, this had to be part of the hangover. Everyone around him was staring at him, as if they were looking at a man who had just seen a ghost. Nell had piped up to answer his question.

"LAPD found her purse and wallet in the parking lot where she was abducted. Her father s one of the top guys on undercover assignments. He is able to blend in anywhere."

"Last assignment?"

"Current one actually, he is over in Somalia hunting down terrorist organizations."

Marty just kept looking at all of the information. If this was a terrorist that was local, he had to get in and find out more. They can take down the cell an get the girl alive. For the sake of Marty's brain, he had to get her back alive.

"I have to go in undercover and find out what is going on."

Everyone looked at him, but Hetty especially. She then looked at Marty with a concerned look.

"Mr. Deeks, in my office for a word please?"

She looked again, then took off. Marty sighed and looked at the team before heading out as well. His past was quickly coming back to haunt him. Where was that cold beer when he needed it most?


	3. Then and Now

**Hello, and apologies for the wait on this chapter. Midterms had me in a choke hold. I thank those whow have reviewed and the awesome LisaG16 pointed something out to me that needs mentioning now. This whole story is set after the episode "Plan B" so there will be spoilers and it explains the hangover Marty was feeling last chapter. If there is anything else I missed or questions, please let me know. I can answer them VIA PM and update them here in story for all future reader. Rock on and enjoy this update! - Ruki**

Sitting in the office, Marty awaited the wrath of Hetty. What he got was a cup of tea in front of him and the little ninja sitting across from him. His face was still white and his eyes were bloodshot, but one way or another, he was going to pull through.

"How exactly do you know Miss Dobson?"

He looked up at her, the look coming back was genuine. She wanted to make sure Marty was ready for anything that may come his way in this case. Especially now that another one of Marty's past people are quickly coming back to haunt him. He took a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Growing up, Amber was the one that protected me from my father. Her mother was the same way ,so we came to each other. Shoulders to lean on especially through junior high school, and we know how those could be tough times..."

He let out a soft chuckle, Hetty setting a cup of tea in front of his face. The hangover was wearing off, but the headache still remained, and the adrenaline was taking its place at a slower pace than he would have liked. He picked up the tea, taking a sip as Hetty nodded approvingly, as if t tell him that when he wanted to share, she would listen.

Just like the loving mother figure Marty had wanted.

"One day in Junior High, Amber came to school busted up badly. I went with her to classes, principal said it would have been better had I stayed away from her. She insisted and got the principal to go along with the whole thing. Her mom came to pick her up from school."

"It didn't sit well with you?"

"She hit her in front of me because I followed her around. I grabbed Amber as she fell to the ground and the principal saw this. Cops were there in twenty."

It was the uncommon bond that he had with Amber that Hetty was slowly understanding. For now however, that was all Marty was going to reveal. He set the tea down and went on to get briefed on the case. Hetty smiled softly, knowing that now Marty had a bit more focus heading into saving Amber and solving another case, just like he had in the past.

When Marty arrived back in ops after his talk, the pictures he was seeing was like deja vu all over again.

"OK, what the hell is Ray's picture doing up on the screen? Thought that matter was taken care of."

Callen looked at him with a worried look on his face, as if he thought Deeks was going to blow.

"Ray arrived back in LA two days ago. We may think he has ties with the abduction somehow. Kensi went to interview Petty Officer Dobson at his house. You are going to stay here and gather information with Eric and Nell about his latest trip overseas. Any missions, information that could compromise our troops overseas, anything that could get his daughter killed."

"Callen, I need to be out there, under cover..."

"Like with Ray and Nicole?"

That one stung Marty to his core. He marched out of the office as Hetty marched in, giving Callen a rather stern look. To tell the truth, Hetty was even worried about Marty, but everyone knew not to confront him while he was upset, this already happened once before.


End file.
